kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Baxter Stockman
Baxter Stockman formerly known as Stockman Fly was a member of the Foot Clan by the force and used to be a mutant fly before returning to normal. Appearance '''As Baxter Stockman: '''Stockman is timid, dorky and wears a pink sweater, blue jeans and round glasses. He has a pronounced black afro, a thick mustache and waxy black skin. '''As Stockman-Fly: '''Stockman-Fly looks pretty much the same, except with a very huge head with bulging green eyes sprouting long antennae-like eyelashes on the sides of the nose, a vertical mouth and his afro completely messed up to look like a arrow. He has a slightly shriveled lobster's claw for a right hand and extremely long fabric-like wings sprouting from his back. He still wears the pink sweater and blue jeans, which have many small rips made by the prickly body hair. Powers, Skills and Abilities As a human, Stockman is a genius mechanical and electrical engineer who was able to rig a model volcano to erupt with real lava when he was just a teenager, and construct a battle suit on a tight budget from scrap. He is also a skilled hacker, such as when he was able to hack into April's phone and the Turtles' T-Phone's. He also has enough knowledge of genetics to create 73 mutants in an attempt to construct a mutant army. After mutating into his fly form, he retaied his intelligence and engineering skills, but also gained increased physical abilities, such as an increased sense of hearing, increased strength (enough to take on the Turtles and Casey Jones in hand-to-hand combat), and of course, the ability to fly. Stockman's wings gave him enough flying speed to keep up with the Shellraiser, and make him difficult to hit (much like a fly). Also, like a fly, he could crawl along flat surfaces, regardless of their inclination (such as walls and ceilings) and he could generate acidic saliva with enough strength to dissolve metal. Stockman was also capable of spitting this saliva a very generous distance, and is accurate enough to use it while flying. Personality Baxter Stockman's rather timid and dorky appearance belies a vicious and vengeful heart. He harbors deep rooted resentment at a world that he feels has constantly wronged him. In Baxter's Gambit, he admitted that he was "full on mega crazy" to the turtles and his Foot allies. Stockman is looked down upon by other people as a weak, pathetic person, which only adds more fuel to his resentment, although he often acts as just that when facing dominating personalities, such as Rahzar or the Shredder. The main thing that can make Stockman surprisingly dangerous is his skills in engineering powerful weapons, robotics and various other useful inventions; though he has a rather humorous habit of incorporating the phrase 'of doom' into their names. After he mutated, his sanity seemed to degrade further as he became much more aggressive and sadistic, showing a particular joy in mutating, or attempting to mutate, others into monsters. Stockman also seems to have become more willingly servile and attends to the Shredder's demands gleefully instead of fearfully. Perhaps most notable of all is his new sweet tooth, much like real flies, and it seems a chocolate bar is enough to buy his loyalty. Weapons His inventions. Family Unknown. Voice Actor Phil LaMarr Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Former Mutants Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Single